Colony of Silverwind
The Colony of Silverwind, a Regalian substate known for being a bustling hub of commerce, fallen from its former glory but currently recovering from a bombardment by Regalian ships in 253 A.C.The city is largely one of trade, its ports being the most prominent and vital feature. The main worship is that of Unionism, although the Faith of Estel is still present in the small percentage of Nelfin residing in the city. The population largely being that of fisherman and merchants seeking fortune among the well-known trade hub, Silverwind is frequented by many varying races with equally different goals, whether they be staying the night in a tavern, or mugging the next noble in sight. History Though Silverwind’s end lacked grace and peace, one may never forget the splendor of the city in the sea. From the grand wealth waiting to be made, to the mixing of cultures, Silverwind was definitely a sign of Ailor prowess. Settled and constructed by merchants and sailors in 175 A.C., Silverwind was founded in the hopes of new found wealth and fortune as a trading point in the Great Middle Sea, strengthening the trade relations between Regalia and Ceardia. Within the months, construction of a grand dock and port went underway, as well as the establishment of residential zones and trading centers. In only a couple of years, the newly settled city of Silverwind had managed to establish itself as a large trade power of the seas between the many continents around it. The city grew stronger and more valuable to the larger traders of Aloria within a short amount of time. Promising advancements in trade economics that boomed the city with newfound wealth, Silverwind was able to afford to expanding residential areas, and the new housing market contributed to its own economy. Silverwind stood as the midway trade-stop between all the great continents and superpowers. After a few decades, Silverwind began to encounter problems with piracy. With their ships and trade interests constantly being harassed and scuttled, the city lacked profits to pay back its recent debts taken from Regalia. With their coffers and banks slowly drying, Silverwind made one last attempt and paid Regalia what little they could for protection against the privateering scoundrels of the sea. Eventually, with the presence of the Regalian military in the trade center, tensions grew thick. Fearing potential annexation and embargo, the city of Silverwind turned to the Qadiriyye and established plots to ruin Regalian trade and communication. As time progressed, however, the Regalian Senate gained word of Silverwind’s involvement with the Qadir through their spies in the Black Order. After a long investigation, the call was made to destroy the city to deliver a crippling blow to Qadir traders, under Regalian hopes to limit the Sultanate's influence. Therefore a detachment of Regalian warships were commanded to shell Silverwind to ruin during 253 A.C., and soon after destroying the city, the navy returned to Regalia. Following Ceardia’s ruin, and the Chrysant Wars, Silverwind lay unoccupied until 286 A.C. when Regalian merchants returned with hopes of rebuilding. With many of the resources shipped in from the nearby Regalian Archipelago, the reconstruction of Silverwind was a slow and arduous task, but a fruitful one, as the city currently stands today renewed and repopulated, albeit still bearing the marks of its punishment so many years before. Nowadays, Silverwind is once again a trade port, albeit under Regalia’s control. Practically useless for anything else bar restocking and trade between Regalia and New Ceardian states, it has come into use recently during the Qadir war as a port of call for soldiers heading from Regalia to the Hadravian State. Etymology The name Silverwind originates from the unrelenting gale-force winds that blow in from the Great Middle Sea and frequently bluster the port. It also takes ‘Silver’ from the famous Ceardian settlement of Silveredge, as the fathers of Silverwind decided to pay appropriate homage to their homeland when first settling on the island. Geography The colony is located on a small, rocky island in the Great Middle Sea, with at least half of the island taken up by the city. To the north of the city, an expanse of low, grassy plains may be found. While the soil is not overly fertile for crops, the spacious weed-covered grounds are quite good for raising grazing animals, and are poor for other agricultural pursuits due to the thick, watery mud. Furthermore, the island is surrounded by high cliffs which slope down to the sea to the north and west, and are topped by hills. Silverwind’s fauna is fairly similar to that of Ceardia’s and Regalia’s, with cows, oxen, and sheep commonly found in the plains, and all manner of rodents and insects in the city itself. For flora, there are very few trees on the island, as most were chopped down in the first twenty years for use in the city’s construction, but the plains are littered with many bushes, hedgerows, and grassy verges. Climate The colony of Silverwind’s climate can be described as moderate, with strong winds and mostly cold temperatures. This can fluctuate in the warmer seasons, as it is located further south than the Regalian Archipelago. Notable Landmarks *The City of Silverwind Although shelled and destroyed with fire and mortar in 253 A.C., the city of Silverwind itself retains much of its splendor in the architecture. Whilst most of the lower city is still in ruins, the lower town currently features bustling marketplaces, busy docks, and tight-packed houses lining the upper city walls. *The Silver Minaret Despite the destruction being widespread across the city, the upper reaches sustained the least damage, one such part being The Silver Minaret. This statuesque tower is the main government building in the city, where many influential decisions impacting the fate of the colony are made. Government At present, the colony is overseen by a governor from Regalia, Alastair Arkwright, who rules from the reaches of the upper city. With a band of advisors, he helps keep check on the progress of trade and reconstruction, while also working in cooperation with his Regalian supervisors back in the Holy City. The population is comprised of a wealthy merchant upper class, and below them, the common-folk. List of Rulers *0 - 175 AC - Nobody *175 - 192 AC - Archibald Burgess *192 - 217 AC - Gregor Hoffman *217 - 245 AC - Gerald Griffin *245 - 253 AC - Rupert Schofield *253 - 286 AC - Nobody *286 - 303 AC - Governor Alastair Arkwright Foreign Relations The colony of Silverwind is under the jurisdiction and control of Regalia, having been re-colonised by eager Regalian merchants in 286 A.C. It acts as a trade port and outpost for the Regalian Empire, as well as a military garrison in the Great Middle sea. As a consequence, it shares the same enemies and relations to foreign powers as the Regalian Empire, meaning it has a generally abrasive nature towards the Qadir sultanate. Military Due to the widespread destruction of many parts of the city, Silverwind lacks in military capability and has only a small population from which to supply its garrison, numbering roughly two hundred and fifty soldiers. It is backed by the Regalian Empire, being a Regalian colony, and acts as a mid-way point for journeys throughout the Great Middle Sea. Due to this it is frequented by Regalian soldiers and mercenaries that can add to their militaristic strength. Economy and Technology Silverwind quickly became a bustling hub of commerce in its prime, acting as a mid-way point for merchants, trade ships and the like. After the bombardment in 253 A.C., many of the city’s trade links were left in tatters. These have only recently been restored to their former glory, bringing in many different wares and commodities such as livestock. Due to Silverwind’s excellent agricultural grazing land there is much space to keep the livestock and this particular trade makes up but a small portion of Silverwind’s income. More resources, such as stone, metal, and grain rake in a far greater amount and keep the city’s income steady. Silverwind follows in suit with the Regalian Empire and uses the same currency, the Regal and the Tenpiece. Demographics *Ailor - 93%category:Ailor Demographics *Nelfin - 7%category:Talar Demographics Culture Because of its affiliation with Regalia, Silverwind follows the laws of Regalia, and the consequential punishments. Piracy, however, is a grave crime in the colony as it is a prime target for raiders from the sea. As a result, pirates and vagabonds are often tormented and punished by being strung up in gibbets along the harbor wall. Despite a large portion of the city being destroyed and left in disarray in 253 A.C., much of Silverwind’s culture and fortune remains intact. those who can afford the luxury continue to wear fine clothes and silks from Farah’deen. Otherwise, most commoners stick to basic attire, like that of a fisherman. The culinary side of Silverwind is not particularly extravagant outside of wealthy homes; most commoners survive off a diet of seafood, consisting of vile-tasting limpets and whatever the day’s catch was, if any. The wealthy noble merchants of Silverwind can be quite demanding, often consuming expensive meals. On average, though, a normal diet consists of seafood, vegetables, and grain products. The architectural style of Silverwind is almost entirely Ceardian. Buildings are typically two stories, and fashioned from grey stone with thick timbers. Religion Since being populated by Regalian settlers in 286 A.C., the state religion is Unionism, and most of the sailors and citizens follow it. Being a large trade port, it is not uncommon for merchants passing through to be of different cultures and religions, and therefore the burnt lower city has a few minor shrines and small altars for those who worship the Old Gods and the Faith of Estel. Symbols Being a colony of Regalia, Silverwind flies the Regalian flag. Trivia *Rupert Schofield (One of Silverwind’s past rulers) was ironically killed by the winds the city is named after, having been blown off of the docks into the ocean during a storm. His body was later found washed up on a beach. *The Silver Minaret was originally intended to be a place of worship for followers of Unionism, however the second ruler Gregor Hoffman intervened, liking the structure too much. He deemed it a government building, and it has been so since. *The small Talar population was drawn largely due to old tales of the bustling commerce that Silverwind was once known for, only to be disappointed by the barely above-average trade standards. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Regalian Archipelago